Giving In To You
by CeCe17
Summary: Nora never imagined running into a biker at the place she lived in, let alone accepting an invitation for a ride from a complete stranger, especially after a horrible Feeling something only complicates things between them, since he's Will they be able to only stay friends or will certain events push them to give into each other? *Rating May change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Sons of Anarchy which belongs to Kurt Sutter, however, I do own Nora. I though of this as I watched Tuesday's episode of SOA and decided to do a one shot. It contains some spoilers but it's only the first part of this story and it's for a small part of the episode so if you don't mind then go ahead and read. However, if you don't want to know what happened since you haven't seen it and don't want to know what happened even though it's the tiniest bit of spoilers for the end of the episode then I suggest you don't read or skip the first part of it. **

* * *

Jax walked into Colette's "escort" service, although it was more of a brothel since it was located in her own home.

"She's upstairs," one of the girls working there said as she spotted Jax looking around, before paying attention to the guy sitting on the couch in front of her.

Jax made his way up the stairs and towards Colette's room. He had promised to check up on her later in the day, when they were outside the deli that Barosky owned after it had been shot up.

He was about to walk in, when he heard moaning coming from inside her room.

He decided to walk away, since he wasn't going to see her and was halfway to the top of the stairs when he heard a familiar voice.

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned around and stood outside her room. He stood outside for a couple of seconds when he heard the voice again.

Jax slowly opened the door where he saw Colette riding Charles Barosky, who was sitting on the recliner holding onto Colette's hips.

Jax felt his blood boil and went to close the door, when he caught Barosky's stare, who smiled at him before looking back at Colette, who had her head thrown back as she continued to ride Barosky.

Jax closed the door and walked towards the top of the stairs, wanting to get as far away from that place.

* * *

Nora couldn't believe the nerve on that guy, as she walked home.

She had gone on a date with a guy, Eric, who she had met through a friend. The date had started out normal but then he wanted to take things further than what she was willing. When she had refused he brought up the fact that she lived at a brothel and how he was sure she worked there as well.

She had slapped him, which resulted in him calling her a good for nothing whore, which caused her to punch him in the face before getting out of his truck and walking home.

She was still pissed about what had happened and her knuckles were bruised from punching Eric but it was worth it. She was regretting walking home since she had to walk a mile in order to get home.

_Why didn't I wear tennis shoes_, Nora thought as she looked at the flats she was currently wearing. _Maybe because you didn't think you would need them_, the voice in her head said.

She groaned as she continued walking, she was starting to calm down and wasn't pissed anymore but her hand did feel sore.

She smirked as she thought back to how her date had ended.

_Asshole had it coming_, she thought as she flexed her right hand.

She turned the corner and sighed in relief when she saw the house up ahead. She had never been happier to see that place in her entire time of living there.

She crossed the street and sped up trying to get home quickly so she could ice her hand so it wouldn't swell and to help with the soreness.

She walked past the motorcycle parked in front of the sidewalk and quickly made her way up the front steps and walked into the house.

She saw the half-naked girls and rolled her eyes as she combed her fingers through her bangs.

Instead of going into the kitchen she decided to go upstairs to her room to change into more comfy clothes.

She was making her way up the stairs, when she saw a guy with slicked back blonde hair a plaid long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, white tennis shoes and a vest like thing making at the top of the stairs.

Nora saw the expression on his face as he made to walk down the stairs and went to ask him what was wrong when she heard the noises coming from Colette's room.

_Typical Colette_, Nora thought as she rolled her eyes.

She sighed as he passed her and grabbed his arm.

* * *

After witnessing the scene in Colette's room Jax wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

He passed some girl as he went to walk down the stairs but stopped when he felt the hand on his arm.

Jax turned around ready to turn down the person, when he saw a blonde haired girl with green eyes staring at him.

"She's not worth getting pissed over," the blonde said as she nodded towards Colette's room.

"I figured," Jax said as he looked at the hand still holding on to his arm.

She followed his gaze and quickly let go with a soft sorry and turned to walk away.

Jax lightly grabbed her arm.

She turned around and stared at him waiting for him to talk.

"Want to go for a ride?" Jax questioned her.

He didn't know why he had asked her but there was something about her that made him want to ask.

* * *

Nora stared at him and replayed his question in her head.

"I'm not that kind of girl," Nora replied thinking he meant he wanted to have sex with her.

He smirked. "I meant on bike," he paused before motioning to the front door. "It's parked outside."

She felt herself blush as she stared into his blue eyes that shone in amusement at the expense of her embarrassment.

"Why?" she blurted the question out which only caused her to blush even harder.

The guy chuckled. "Looks like you could use a ride," he said as he motioned to her right hand.

She looked at her hand, before turning her head in the direction of her room.

"Sure," she said as she gave him a small smile.

Nora had never been on a motorcycle before so she was kind of nervous but given the embarrassment that she had already had inside the house, she opted at not telling him this was her first time on a bike.

She had expected the ride to be horrible but she had ended up loving the way the wind felt in her hair. She had to admit that she had been a little tense and stiff but she had started loosen up and enjoy the ride when she saw that he knew what he was doing and she wouldn't end up dying.

She had also seen the Sons of Anarchy on the back of his vest and wondered if it was he was a part of a gang.

He pulled into the parking lot of a park that somewhat empty park and turned the bike off.

Nora unbuckled the helmet he had lent her and handed it back to him. Once he hung the helmet on the handle bars of the bike, she used his shoulders as leverage to get off.

She waited while he took his gloves off and got off the bike.

When he offered his hand she gently grabbed it as he led her to an empty bench under a tree.

They had barely sat down when he asked, "So what happened to your hand?"

She glanced down at it and sighed. "I punched the guy I was on a date."

She slowly lifted her gaze from her hand and looked into his blue eyes that once again shone in amusement.

"Why?" he asked trying not to laugh.

Nora huffed and crossed her arms as she stared at the few kids playing on the swing set and sliding down the slides. "He wanted to take things further and when I slapped him, he brought up the place where I live and compared me to the girls who worked there," she paused. "So I punched him in the face before getting out of his truck and walking home."

She glanced at him and saw him run his hand down his mouth. She knew he was trying not to laugh and when he coughed to hide the laugh she lost it.

"It's not funny," she angrily said.

* * *

Jax chuckled as he saw her sitting there with her arms crossed, pouting and looking away like a little kid who didn't get their way.

He sobered up and actually looked at her, for the first time since leaving Colette's brothel.

She had blonde hair, lighter than his, that was a little past her shoulders, bangs that were cut so they stopped a little past her eyebrows. She was thin yet curvy where it mattered the most. The way she had her arms crossed only seemed to enhance her assets even more.

She was shorter than him maybe only being chin height to his 6'1 stature. He was sure he could rest his chin on her head.

He noticed that she seemed young maybe early twenties and yet he had no idea what her name was or what she was doing living at Colette's.

Nora glanced at him and saw him giving her a once over, which caused her to blush and look away.

"So what's your name?" she muttered.

She knew he had heard her since he had furrowed his eyebrows trying to process what she had just said.

"What's your name?" she asked clearly this time.

"Jax," he answered. "What about yours?"

"Nora," she said as she slightly turned so she was facing him.

"So Nora," he paused before his voice took on a teasing tone. "Do you always go for rides with strangers?"

She smiled a little. "Do you always offer strangers rides?"

He smiled as he remembered the blonde he had picked up and taken to Jury's a couple years back. "Maybe."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at his answer.

"What are you doing living in a brothel?" he asked.

Nora sighed. "I moved in to live with my mom in order to finish up school."

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, before realization crossed his features.

"Yeah. Colette's my mom," she said as she answered his unasked question.

"Wow, didn't know she had a daughter."

"Yeah, well she hasn't exactly been a mother figure in my life," she paused. "I used to live with my dad up until last year when I transferred to move in with her. Didn't know she ran a whore house though, until I made the move," she explained.

* * *

They had stayed at the park for a little while longer and had sat there talking.

Jax realized that she was easy to talk to and she didn't judge him like everyone else. He had been right at the fact that she was young, she had barely turned twenty two the week before and was about to graduate in the summer with a degree in Child Development.

He found himself liking the way she didn't judge and actually listened to what he had to say without trying to make him seem like a bad guy just because he was in a motorcycle club.

As he rode his bike back to her house, he found himself liking the way she felt on the back.

Things between him and Tara had seemed to be going down the drain ever since she had gone to jail and now that she was out there seemed to be a barrier between them.

He pulled up in fron of Colette's. Turning the bike off, he helped Nora off the back. Once she had both feet planted firmly on the ground, he stood up and helped her unbuckle the helmet, even though he knew she could do it on her own.

As he took the helmet off, without realizing why he started to lean into her.

She put her hands on his chest which stopped him from closing the distance between them.

"I don't do married men," she told him as she glanced at the wedding ring on his finger before looking him in the eyes.

She took a step back before turning to make her way inside.

Hallway up the steps she stopped and turned. "See you around Jax," she told him as she smiled.

He watched her walk up the steps and disappear inside the house before getting back on his bike.

* * *

Nora heard the rumble of the bike as Jax started it back up.

She made her way up the stairs and sighed.

_Only if he wasn't married_, she told herself as a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I also have some ideas that could make this into a full story but that will only happen if you, the readers, actually want to read more and ask for it. Otherwise this will just remain a one shot. If you guys want a full story don't worry it won't contain spoilers for every episode as it will loosely follow exactly what's happening. (When I say loosely, I mean it will most likely not really have exactly what's going on since I will make it my own.) So let me know what you guys want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's chapter Two. you wanted this to develop into a story, so that's what I'm going to do. Updates may be spaced out from each other but I will try my best to update sooner. Hope to read your reviews. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Two weeks had passed since she had accepted the ride from Jax.

She hadn't seen him in those two weeks and apparently Colette hadn't seen or heard from him either.

She still smiled when she thought back to how Colette was frustrated because Jax had been ignoring her calls. Nora's response had been that "maybe he didn't want something that was old and worn out." Colette had thrown a bitch fit after hearing that, but Nora frankly didn't give two shits. She didn't care about what happened to her mother, at least she wanted to think that but deep down some part of her would always care and love her.

Colette wasn't a great or good mother. Sure she had raised her until she was six, but not one single day had she been a faithful wife. Nora knew that her father, Michael, was her biological father because her mother had only been with her father during that time.

Either way Nora believed that her mother only cared about her business and getting laid. The fact that her mother didn't seem to have morals, was why they couldn't see eye-to-eye.

* * *

Nora was walking out of her last class of the day, when she heard her cell phone chime, indicating that she had received a message.

She took her phone out and groaned when she saw it was a message from Colette.

_What does she want now_, Nora thought as she opened the message.

**Need you to go to Barosky's **was all the message said.

_Seriously?_ Nora thought.

**Why? **Nora replied.

She walked off campus and to the bus stop to wait until the bus that would drop her off a block from the deli. She knew Colette wouldn't answer and if she did, it wouldn't be an explanation.

Nora had barely sat down on the bus stop bench when her phone chimed again.

**Just get there.**

_Typical Colette_, Nora thought. _Just demanding things._

The bus ride sucked but she had to suck it up until she was done with school and working so she could buy herself a car. Until then it was waiting and taking the bus wherever she needed to go.

As soon as the bus pulled to a stop, Nora was up and heading for the doors. She quickly got out and walked to the street corner, to cross the street.

Nora crossed the street and walked the remaining block to the deli. She saw the motorcycles and truck parked on the side of the building. Through the windows, she could see Colette sitting at a table with Jax and Barosky. There was another man and a couple of guys with the same kutte as Jax.

Instead of walking in, Nora sat at one of the tables outside that was in front of the side windows.

Sighing she took her text book and notebook out, in order to get some studying done while she waited for Colette.

Nora was writing some notes down, when she felt like someone was staring at her. She looked up and around, before looking through the windows. When she caught Jax's stare, she gave him a small smile before going back to studying.

She was almost done with the chapter, when she heard voices walking around the corner.

Nora glanced over her shoulder, before packing everything back into her bag as she saw Colette walking out with Jax and his crew, along with the man that she had seen inside.

"Nora, I want you to meet Jax and Nero," Colette said as she stopped behind the chair Nora was sitting in.

"Hi," Nora said as she smiled and shook hands with them.

Jax having already met her, smirked but didn't say anything.

Nora saw the other four guys standing there. "Hi I'm Nora, "she paused and glanced towards Colette. "Colette's daughter," she said as she shook hands with them.

"Why'd you want me to meet you here?" Nora questioned as she turned to Colette, although she had a suspicion.

"I need a favor from you," Colette said.

"I'm not going to whore myself out. If that's what you wanted, ask one of your girls to do it. Better yet why don't you do it, you're great at that," Nora said as she grabbed her bag.

"I'm your mother show some respect," Colette said in a condescending tone.

"Act like my mother and I might show you some respect," Nora said, before looking at the guys. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go."

She looked at her mother one last time before walking away. She crossed the street and walked in the direction she had come from earlier.

She knew that Colette's little favor would involve whoring herself out. They always did and she always refused.

There was no way she was going to stoop down to her level. Unlike Colette, she actually had morals.

She didn't sleep with random men and she especially didn't sleep with married men. Obviously something her mother actually did.

She heard the rumble of motorcycles as she was halfway down the block.

She was going to cross the street when four of the motorcycles and the truck passed her. The fifth motorcycle stopped in front of her, blocking her from crossing the street.

"Want to go for a ride?" Jax asked when he had shut the bike off.

"Sure," Nora said as she pulled her bag's strap over her shoulder, so it was across her body.

Jax took his helmet off and handed it to her. "Sure you'll be able to ride in that?" Jax questioned as he pointed towards her skirt.

Nora took the helmet form him. "I have shorts under, so I think I can manage it," Nora said as she gave him a smile.

Jax smiled. "Hop on," he said after she had put the helmet on.

Nora sat on the back of her skirt, so it wouldn't be flying around and showing her shorts off to anyone, before wrapping her arms around Jax's waist.

* * *

Once Jax felt her wrap his arms around his waist, he turned the bike back on and pulled off into the streets.

He pulled into the same parking lot, for the same park that they had gone to the first time.

Instead of walking to the same bench, Jax lead her to a more secluded spot where they would be able to talk without anyone hearing them.

* * *

"Should I be worried that you might off me?" Nora asked as she saw that he was leading her to a more secluded spot.

Jax stopped walking to sit under a tree. "Just wanted somewhere more private to talk," he said as he patted the spot next to him.

Nora took her bag off and dropped it on the ground, before sitting next to Jax.

"So," Nora paused as she turned her head to look at him. "Colette's been in a bitchy mood. Apparently you haven't been answering her calls."

Jax smirked. "Someone told me she wasn't worth it."

Nora smiled. "I said she wasn't worth getting pissed over," she paused. "Although, it's true she isn't worth ruining a marriage over."

"Whose worth it then?" Jax asked in all seriousness.

"Someone you actually love," she paused. "Although, you wouldn't have gotten married unless you really loved your wife."

"Things can change," Jax said.

Nora nodded. "True but if you really love someone, you'll do anything and everything to make it work with them."

Jax nodded. "Good point," he said.

"On a brighter note," Nora said as she softly nudged him. "What's been going on these past two weeks?"

Jax gave her a small smile. "I found out my wife is pregnant."

"That's great news. Congratulations Jax." Nora said as she smiled at him.

Jax nodded. "It's bad timing but it really is great news."

"Everything will work itself out Jax," Nora said as she stared at him, while he looked straight ahead.

* * *

Jax pulled up in front of the brothel a little while later.

Nora handed Jax his helmet and a slip of paper.

"That's my number," she paused. "In case you ever need a friend to talk to. You can call me and I'll listen."

Jax nodded before putting the slip in his front pocket.

"Thanks for the ride Jax," Nora said as she kissed his cheek before turning to walk away.

"Hey Nora, "Jax called.

Nora stopped walking and turned around.

"Good luck on that test. I'm sure you'll kick ass," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Jax," Nora said with a smile, before walking up the steps and disappearing inside.

Jax put his helmet on before turning his bike back on and pulling away from the sidewalk.

Colette had heard the rumble of the bike and looked out the upstairs hall window, that faced the front of the house.

She saw Nora get off the back of his bike. She had witnessed their interaction before Nora headed inside.

Colette was pissed, she let the curtain close and walked to the top of the stairs, when she saw Nora making her way up them.

"Have a nice ride?" Colette asked calmly, even though inside she was seething.

Nora smirked. "It was the best I've ever had," Nora started to walk away before turning back to face Colette. "He sure knows what he's doing."

Nora turned around and made her way all the while smiling, knowing that she had managed to get under Colette's skin.

Knowing Colette thought she was the reason Jax had been ignoring her because she was sleeping with her instead.

Nora smirked as she closed her bedroom door behind her planning to keep messing with her mother. Even if she didn't see Jax again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but life has been a little hectic and I haven't had the time to actually sit down and write. I know that you don't want to hear my excuses but I promise to try and update more frequently. I hope you guys have a great weekend and hope to continue to hear from you lovely readers. I apologize for the short chapter but I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Nora hadn't heard anything from Jax since the day she had given him her number, but Colette had been acting weird around ever since she had somewhat confronted her after getting the ride from Jax.

Instead of asking Colette about her sudden change in attitude, Nora continued with her life and schoolwork wishing graduation would already get here, so she could put her degree in use and start working. That way she could get her own place and get the hell out of living in a brothel.

Nora was reading a chapter in her text book, in order to answer the questions her professor had given her, when her cell phone rang.

She looked at the screen and saw a number she didn't recognize.

She thought about ignoring the call, when she remembered that Jax hadn't given her his number.

Thinking that it could be him she answered the call.

"Hello?" Nora questioned.

"Nora?" she heard Jax's voice question on the other line.

"Yeah. Is something wrong Jax?" she questioned as he sounded a little off.

"Is it alright if I come and see you?"

Nora furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the time. "Umm… sure. Just let me know when you're here so I can go outside."

"Alright. See you soon." Jax said before hanging up.

_What could have happened?_ Nora questioned herself as she set her phone down before continuing her reading.

Nora had just finished packing everything into her bag, when her phone chimed.

**Out front**

Were the only two words the message contained.

She quickly slipped some shoes on and quickly made her way to the top of the stairs.

She held her breath as she heard some movement coming from Colette's room. As soon as the noise quieted down, Nora quickly made her way down the stairs and out the front door.

She saw Jax sitting sideways on his bike with his arms and feet crossed while staring at the ground in front of him.

"Hey," Nora said softly as if not to scare him.

Jax looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hey. Sorry about asking to see you this late."

Nora waved off his apology. "No big deal," she paused as she walked closer until she was standing in front of him. "So what's going on?"

Jax sighed. "I lost two of my guys today."

"Shit Jax. I'm sorry," Nora said and hugged him without thinking.

Nora felt Jax exhale, before he hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Nora pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. "What are you planning to do?"

Jax tightened his grip on her hips. "Lockdown."

Nora furrowed her brows. "Is that going to be necessary?"

Jax sighed. "I don't know but I'm not taking any chances," he paused. "Why don't you come with me for the lockdown. That way I know you're safe."

Nora sighed. "I know you're worried Jax but I'll be fine. Besides I need to go to school since I'm so close to graduating already."

Jax opened his mouth to protest.

"Trust me Jax. I'll be fine," Nora said as she gave him a small smile. "Besides, I don't think your wife will appreciate me showing up with you. She might think you're cheating on her with me and that will only cause problems between you two."

Jax nodded, after a few minutes of just looking at her, and pulled her in for another hug.

Nora reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and sighed.

"I should go," Nora said as she motioned towards the house. "I have to wake up early to go to school."

Jax nodded and kissed her forehead. "If you need anything call me."

Nora nodded before kissing his cheek. "Stay safe," Nora softly whispered in his ear.

She gave him a small smile as she stepped back and turned to walk inside.

She turned and waved at him before continuing the walk towards the house.

Neither of them knew whether they would see each other again after that day.

Nora knew that Jax was going to be busy with everything on his plate and she would most likely not hear from him for a while.

* * *

Jax got on his bike and started the engine. He took one last look towards the house and caught his last glimpse of Nora closing the door behind her.

As he pulled away from the sidewalk, he knew he was probably not going to have the time to come and see or talk to her.

Especially with all this shit with the Irish that was happening. He just hoped that if a war happened, then everyone came out of it alive.

* * *

**AN: Again I apologize for not updating sooner. I know this is a short chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. the next chapter will contain some spoilers from Tuesday's episode but it will mostly be spoilers from the ending. I hope you guys will continue to read and review, as well as stick with me until the end of this story. All suggestions are welcome and I promise to try and incorporate what you want to see in this story.**


End file.
